Out of the Past and into the Present
by Maggie4
Summary: K then this is my first DA fic so be nice. An old friend of Alec's that went missing at Manticore shows up at his place in less than perfect condition. Please R & R, Chapter Seven finally up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Dark Angel etc, etc.

Note: Later on in the fic if I get any history or anything wrong please tell me and I'll correct it.

****

CHAPTER ONE

__

A loud knock at the door jolts Alec out of his sleep, he lazily opens one eye and looks at the door.

****

ALEC: Who is it?

__

No one answers so he settles back on the sofa and closes his eyes, seconds later the knocking starts again louder this time and more impatient.

****

ALEC: Who is it?

__

Someone kicks the door in answer, he gets off the sofa frustrated, and walks towards the door.

****

ALEC: _(Angry)_ don't break the Goddamn door!

__

He fiddles around with the lock and eventually gets the door open, he looks outside and sees nobody, he ventures outside into the rainy night and surveys the area. He listens carefully and hears footsteps to his right, he turns around in time to catch a wet and bedraggled figure as it falls to the floor.

****

ALEC: What are you? Another stray?

__

He brushes the hair away from the persons face.

"Is it really you?"

__

He looks at her in astonishment, she closes her eyes again and drifts into unconsciouness.

****

ALEC: Jesse?

****

TBC

Tell me what you think of my first attempt, R & R!!!!


	2. Help

Note: It's a bit slow at first but it will pick up...Honest!!!!

****

CHAPTER TWO

__

Alec carries Jesse inside he lies her on the sofa; she starts shaking violently and he holds her down he taps her gently on the cheek but she doesn't wake up as the shaking continues. He runs into the kitchen and grabs a dozen ice bags out of the fridge freezer, he goes back into the next room and packs the bags around her.

****

ALEC: Come one wake up.

__

She opens her eyes suddenly in panic; she grabs hold of him by the neck and pulls him towards her.

****

JESSE: Help me!

__

Her grip weakens and she closes her eyes again, the shaking gradually starts to stop. He picks up the phone and dials a number.

****

ALEC: Pick up.

__

* * * 

Logan makes his way tiredly to the ringing phone.

****

LOGAN: I'm coming, I'm coming.

__

He reaches for the phone and picks it up.

****

LOGAN: Hello?

__

No one answers.

****

LOGAN: Hello?

* * *

__

Alec slams the door shut, the phone hanging off the hook.

* * *

Logan puts the phone back on the hook and goes back towards the kitchen; Max sits on a counter she looks at him as he comes in.

****

MAX: Who was it?

****

LOGAN: They didn't answer.

****

MAX: I should get going.

****

LOGAN: You don't have to.

__

She jumps down off the counter and walks towards the door.

****

MAX: It's late and I gotta get up early tomorrow.

****

LOGAN: See you tomorrow then?

****

MAX: Yeah, tomorrow.

__

He waits until she closed the door then retires to his room. Alec runs past Max in the hallway, she looks at him suprised to see him there.

****

MAX: Alec? What are you doing here?

****

ALEC: She needs help.

****

MAX: Who? What trouble are you in this time?

__

He knocks on the door.

****

ALEC: An old friend, I don't know how much longer she'll last Max, she's in a lot of trouble and I don't know how to help her.

__

She sees his worried face and knows something must be wrong. Logan opens the door and sees Alec first.

****

LOGAN: What are you doing here?

****

MAX: A friend of his in some kind trouble.

__

Logan looks at Max.

****

LOGAN: I didn't see you there; I thought...

****

ALEC: _(Impatient) _can you two love birds finish this later, I don't have all night. 

* * * 

__

Alec opens the door and lets Logan and Max inside out of the rain.

****

MAX: Where is she?

__

Alec looks at the sofa.

****

ALEC: She was right there...Jesse?

__

Logan stands by the sofa and looks around. He see's her huddled in a corner a blanket wrapped around her, she's shaking slightly, he walks over to her and kneels in front of her. She moves away from him as he checks her temperature.

****

ALEC: He's okay, he's here to help.

****

LOGAN: She's burning up!

__

Max walks to the front door.

****

MAX: Someone's coming.

__

She turns off the light and looks out of the curtains.

****

MAX: What the hell is he doing here?

__

Alec walks over to her.

****

ALEC: White. 

****

MAX: He can't have followed us.

****

LOGAN: Look at this.

__

He holds up Jesse's limp arm.

****

MAX: A tracking chip...He must've stuck it inside her.

****

LOGAN: Let's get her out of here, then we need to get the chip out. 

****

ALEC: We can't go to a regular doctor.

****

LOGAN: We don't need to.

__

Alec carries Jesse and they hurry toward the back way as the front door is smashed open and knockout gas is thrown into the rooms.

****

TBC

What do you think?

__


	3. Diagnosis

****

CHAPTER THREE

__

White sits in his car watching the commotion that's going on inside from outside, a soldier runs up to him and salutes.

****

SOLDIER: We checked the house sir, we can't find anything.

****

WHITE: They are in there.

****

SOLDIER: We can't see them.

****

WHITE: If the house is filled with smoke you won't be able to, will you?

****

SOLDIER: No sir.

****

WHITE: Run a thermal scan on the house, and tell you're men to **thoroughly **check the surrounding area...I want those X-5's.

****

SOLDIER: Yes sir.

****

WHITE: Then what are you waiting for? Go!

__

The soldier runs back towards the house, White slams the car door shut.

* * *

__

Max, Logan, Alec and Jesse move quietly out of the alley and slip past the soldiers that are running all over the place.

****

MAX: We need to get the chip out before they find us again.

****

ALEC: _(To Jesse) _did you know about the chip?

__

She shakes her head.

****

JESSE: They must've put it in me when I was unconscious.

****

ALEC: I thought you where dead.

****

JESSE: All the time I spent at that place I wished I was.

****

LOGAN: How are you feeling?

****

JESSE: Crappy.

__

They start to move out when Jesse grabs her head in pain and falls to her knee's, she cries out.

****

MAX: She's gonna give us away!

__

They shift into the sadows and Alec puts his hand over her mouth, three soldiers run past surveying the area. Jesse flips Alec over onto his back, he recovers and stands up straight away.

****

ALEC: What the hell was that for?

__

Her nails grow into three inch claws and she lashes out at them.

****

JESSE: _(Shouts) _there over here! Send an X-5 to catch and X-5.

****

ALEC: What did they do to you?

__

She grabs hold of him by the neck and places one of the claws to his throat. Max kicks her in the back and she let's go of Alec.

****

LOGAN: Their coming.

__

Max knocks Jesse out with a roundhouse kick to the head, Jesse falls forward the claws disappear, her neck twitches and she looks up at Alec.

****

JESSE: I can't help it.

__

Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she lies still on the floor.

****

MAX: Here we go again.

* * *

__

Doctor Jones steps out of the examining bay; he looks from Logan to Max then Alec.

****

ALEC: What's wrong with her?

****

JONES: If I get caught in hereI'll lose my licensce to practice_..._

****

ALEC: The I guess for you're sake you'd better not get caught.

****

MAX: Do you know what's wrong with her?

****

JONES: It's nothing I've ever seen before...

****

ALEC: I coulda told you that.

****

LOGAN: Alec! _(To Jones) _go on.

****

JONES: I've seen samples of an X-5's blood and this is completely different...Whatever the people at Manticore did to her, it's gone wrong and her body is fighting off the changes they've made, and it's killing her. I don't know how to stop it.

****

LOGAN: What about the headaches she was talking about?

****

JONES: I'm not sure but from what she told me it sounds like she's been given some kind of post hypnotic suggestion; every two hours or so she **has** to report back to whoever gave her the suggestion in the first place and tell him where you're hiding out

****

ALEC: And incase that doesn't work they put a tracker on her?

****

JONES: So it would seem. If she tries to fight of the suggestion her brain recieves a message telling her she's in pain. The 'headache' is artificially induced and she reacts how one would act if they had serious head trauma.

****

MAX: How do we help her?

****

JONES: I don't know, but if she isn't helped, soon...she **will **die.

****

TBC

****


	4. Dredging up the past

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Note: Instead of having all the characters talking about Alec's past, this chapter is set four years ago.  
  
Alec sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for the footsteps he'd heard to reach his door; two minutes later the iron door was finally pulled open and a soldier entered the room. He pushed an angry looking girl into the room; her eyes darting around surveying her new room.  
  
ALEC: What have we here?  
  
SOLDIER: You're new roommate.  
  
ALEC: I wasn't aware I had an old one.  
  
The soldier ignores his comment and steps out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
ALEC: A little early for visiting hours isn't it?  
  
She ignores him and jumps on to the top bunk.  
  
ALEC: So, have you been told to be silent until training tomorrow or something?  
  
She faces him with a bored expression on her oval face.  
  
JESSE: If I had it my way I wouldn't be here at all.  
  
ALEC: Why did you get moved in the first place?  
  
JESSE: I don't know...Something happened to the person I was with.  
  
ALEC: What?  
  
JESSE: I wouldn't tell you even if I did know.  
  
She lies down on her bunk and stares at the ceiling; they remain silent for the next ten minutes. Alec gets off his bunk and leans on hers.  
  
JESSE: What!  
  
ALEC: Tell me about yourself.  
  
JESSE: Just imagine your own life and change the face, and that's me.  
  
He smirks at her.  
  
ALEC: I don't think so 'cos' I act completely different to the other X5's, some might say I have an attitude problem...  
  
JESSE: We're not supposed to talk much, remember? So how could anyone say anything about you?  
  
ALEC: Call me crazy but I don't think your that much like the other's either.  
  
She rolls over and faces the wall, She hears him lie back down on his own bunk.  
  
JESSE: You're crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
They'd been chained under water for four minutes now, one more minutes to go and this exercise would be over, then on to the next, training as usual. Jesse looks to the side and sees Alec, he turns to her and she closes her eyes lying her head in her hands as if she's falling asleep, he tries to hold back a smile. The cuffs around their legs snap open and they swim to the surface of the pool. Jesse's yanked out of the pool and is spun around to see the cloudy face of Lydecker; looming above her.  
  
LYDECKER: I don't tolerate cockiness! Acting the fool is what will get you killed! Do you hear me?  
  
She opens her mouth to say something, anything insolent back. Across the pool she sees Alec sake his head and she lowers her eyes before Lydecker.  
  
JESSE: Yes sir.  
  
LYDECKER: I can't hear you.  
  
She speaks again louder this time.  
  
JESSE: Yes sir!  
  
LYDECKER: That's better; I don't want to see you acting the fool again...Dismissed.  
  
* * *  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
A Manticore doctor walks Jesse down the long corridor towards an examination room, one she'd not been in or even seen before.  
  
JESSE: I had a check up two days ago, why do I need another so soon?  
  
DOCTOR: Lydecker's orders.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse is escorted or rather half carried half dragged back to her 'room' by two burly soldiers, one opens the door and she's pushed inside. Alec hears her come in but keeps his eyes closed, half asleep.  
  
ALEC: You were gone a long time...How'd it go? Not too painful was it?  
  
A thud on the ground makes him sit up and pay attention, he looks and sees Jesse lay motionless on the floor. He helps her to the bottom bunk and lies her there.  
  
ALEC: Not the usual check up was it?  
  
He notices a bruise half covered on her neck and fresh wounds on her hands.  
  
ALEC: What did they do to you?  
  
JESSE: Unconscious...Training...  
  
ALEC: Get some sleep...I'll get the doctor...  
  
He turns towards the door when she grabs his hand and pulls him back.  
  
JESSE: They won't help...There the ones who...Did this...  
  
And then she closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
She's come back from her ''check up'' worse than usual that day, three hours earlier she'd had to be carried back to her room; her face a pale white, her lips almost blue.  
  
JESSE: I'm getting used to this now...  
  
ALEC: No you're not...Someone's coming!  
  
Seconds later the door's thrust open and two soldiers come in and drag Jesse off the bed.  
  
ALEC: What the hell do you think you're doing!  
  
SOLDIER: Just a check up.  
  
ALEC: These ''check ups'' are doing her more harm than good!  
  
SOLDIER #2: Get to sleep!  
  
He looks at Jesse to see a flicker of fear cross her eyes, the door is shut in his face as he tries to get out.  
  
ALEC: (Shouts) Jesse!  
  
The small door window pops open and the butt of a shot gun is slammed into his face causing him to fall back.  
  
SOLDIER: She has no name.  
  
* * *  
  
Alec looks up at Max and Logan.  
  
ALEC: That's the last time I saw her.  
  
MAX: I can't believe you actually care about someone other than yourself.  
  
ALEC: She was like me.  
  
LOGAN: Only she can fill in the blanks now.  
  
MAX: There is one other person, we just can't find him.  
  
Max's thoughts mirrored Alec's own.  
  
ALEC: Lydecker.  
  
TBC 


	5. Reunions & Revelations

Note: Wow it's been AGES since I last updated! I'll try and update sooner next time anyway here's the next instalment…

****

CHAPTER FIVE

__

Alec is sitting half asleep, leaning on a bed when Jesse starts to wake up she sits up in the bed groggily and looks around the empty room.

****

JESSE: Alec Wake up.

__

She shakes him awake.

****

JESSE: Where am I?

__

He yawns and stretches before answering her question.

****

ALEC: Terminal City, we brought you here from the hospital, they won't get to you while you're in here.

****

JESSE: We? _(Pause) _Oh your friends.

****

ALEC: Max and Logan should be back soon. How are you feeling?

__

She thinks for a second then smiles.

****

JESSE: Better actually and hungry…Can I get some food?

__

She springs out of the bed and starts to walk away.

****

ALEC: Care to wait for an answer!

__

She looks at him and grins.

****

JESSE: Not really.

__

She walks down the main steps taking in her new surroundings. Joshua walks over to greet her, he takes her hand awkwardly and shakes it.

****

JOSHUA: Hello Jesse, we've heard about you from Alec.

__

She looks at Alec questioningly.

****

ALEC: This is Joshua.

****

JESSE: Pleased to meet you.

****

JOSHUA: Welcome.

__

She hears a voice behind her.

****

MAX: Hey you awake!

__

Jesse turns to her, not recognising her.

****

JESSE: Uh yeah it looks that way.

****

ALEC: You still hungry?

****

JESSE: Uh huh.

__

She eyes Max suspiciously.

****

ALEC: It's okay she's on our side.

****

JESSE: How do you now that?

__

She appears to be on edge now, Max shows her, her barcode.

****

MAX: I'm one of the good guys.

****

JESSE: I heard that before…The people who said that locked me in a darkened room for six weeks to see if I'd crack under pressure!

****

MAX: Well we're not going to do that.

****

JESSE: I won't give anyone else the opportunity to…Hi again by the way.

__

A MOUSY HAIRED KID around twelve years old runs over to where their standing, he looks slightly worried.

****

MAX: What's going on Tiny?

****

TINY: Transgenic in sector six police are following him --

__

Alec's mobile rings.

****

ALEC: Yeah…Uh huh…Got it…Sector six, Transgenic and White.

****

MAX: Let's go.

__

They turn to leave and Jesse steps in front of them.

****

JESSE: I'm coming with you.

****

ALEC: No your not if White sees you --

****

JESSE: If White sees me he'll not I'm not afraid of him…He might know something and I want to know what my purpose was…Is, I want to know how to get better.

****

MAX: We don't have time to argue here.

****

JESSE: Then what are we waiting for?

__

Max starts walking away.

****

ALEC: Stay low and move fast, I don't want you disappearing on me again.

****

JESSE: Shouldn't be a problem I was always faster than you any way.

* * *

****

WHITE: Move in when I give the word.

__

AGENT RYAN a greying man in his late thirties nods and exits the car he starts shouting orders to his team.

Pedestrians are being forced back by the police as they search for the transgenic, Logan moves around in the crowd talking to Max via his mobile.

****

LOGAN: Max the cops think it's moving towards the sewers.

****

MAX: I'm on it.

__

Max, Alec and Jesse weave in and out of the crowd, People are shouting.

****

MAX: Will people ever learn that we're the good guys?

****

ALEC: We'll never be the good guys Max if we were, who would they hate?

****

JESSE: White four o clock in the black Merc.

****

LOGAN: He's heading for sector seven.

****

MAX: Right, keep an eye on White.

__

A GUY around 21 jumps across a building a couple of hundred yards in front of them, he look in their direction.

****

MAX: The cops were wrong.

* * *

__

They stand on the roof top surveying the area, they see one of White's snipers in an abandoned building across from them.

****

ALEC: How many?

****

MAX: Four from where I' m standing…What is it your eye sights failing?

****

ALEC: Yeah right; three on this side.

__

Jesse walks to the edge of the roof and looks down, the transgenic is hiding in one of the alleys she looking slightly worried. She checks to see where Max and Alec are then jumps to the ground.

****

JESSE: So is your name still Sam or did you change it to suit you cover again?

__

He turns to face her.

****

SAM: 549.

****

JESSE: And here I was thinking we were on a first name basis.

__

He takes a step forward.

****

JESSE: That's far enough.

****

SAM: I'm on your side Jesse.

****

JESSE: And just how would you know whose side I'm on?

__

He shrugs.

****

SAM: I heard you escaped from White so you can't be working for him anymore. He's the one who did this to us Jess not Lydecker…He just didn't try to stop it, White and people are behind this. 

****

JESSE: Do you have an implant?

****

SAM: I did, I got it out…I can show you --

****

JESSE: You meet my friend then we talk.

* * *

__

As they get back to the rooftop a sniper takes a shot at Sam, he ducks and the bullet grazes his shoulder.

****

ALEC: _(To Jesse) _I told you to stay low!

****

MAX: Let's get out of here.

****

JESSE: I have to see White.

****

ALEC: Now isn't the time!

****

JESSE: I have to know Alec.

__

Max looks over the edge of the building.

****

MAX: White's on his way up.

__

Sam moves swiftly behind Jesse and grabs her from behind.

****

SAM: So let him think we're going with him freely if he lets his guard down for long enough we can get away…

****

ALEC: Why don't we use you as bait instead.

****

SAM: Because he thinks I'm on his side.

****

MAX: Good enough reason for me, we'll hit him from behind be ready.

__

Alec reluctantley goes with Max.

****

SAM: Just like the old days Jess.

****

JESSE: If it's like the old days do you still want me to break your arm?

****

SAM: Just act like a victim okay.

__

He extends a claw and puts it to her neck.

****

SAM: Try to act just a little scared okay I got a reputation to think about.

****

JESSE: Do not get me started on that!

__

Max and Alec watch from over the edge of the roof.

****

ALEC: What do you think their talking about?

****

MAX: Their probably comparing notes on their time at Manticore.

****

ALEC: What you think he was her breeding partner!

__

Max rolls her eyes, White jumps on to the rooftop.

****

WHITE: Good work 556 I'm glad I can trust you

****

SAM: I have no reason to betray you sir, you gave me a gift.

****

WHITE: Bring her to me.

__

Sam pushes her forward closer to where White is standing, He grabs her by the arm.

****

WHITE: Someone's been a bad little upgrade.

****

JESSE: Why are you doing this?

****

WHITE: No, no, no now is not the time for talk we'll have time for that back home.

****

JESSE: I'm not going anywhere with you.

****

WHITE: You have no choice.

****

MAX: Now that's where your wrong.

__

Max kicks him in the back and he stumbles forward letting go of Jesse, Sam pulls her out of the way as Alec punches him in the stomach, he makes to kick White but he grabs him by the leg and twists, he rolls with the fall.

****

WHITE: Your surrounded.

****

MAX: And your outnumbered.

__

Jesse takes White's gun.

****

WHITE: I've had worse odds.

****

JESSE: Ever had a crazed transgenic pull a gun on you before?

****

WHITE: You won't shoot me you have to many questions.

__

She cocks the gun.

****

JESSE: You'll be taking the answers to your grave then.

****

LOGAN: _(On phone) _Their surrounding the building, White's men are entering the building…Get out of there.

****

MAX: We're leaving.

__

Max takes the gun off Jesse and this White in the face with the butt of the gun. Jesse goes to steps forward.

****

ALEC: Live to fight another day.

__

Sam nods in agreement and Max and Jesse walk away.

****

ALEC: One question, if Max and I hadn't have been here would you have handed her over to White?

****

SAM: I'd have done what I had to do, it turned out in our favour this time.

****

ALEC: Next time you're the one with a sharp object to your throat and just hope that when that time comes that it works out in our favour again.

__

He runs to catch up with Max and Jesse. 

****

TBC…

__

*Go on and review*

__ __


	6. Hunted

****

CHAPTER SIX

__

Jesse is sat on the unmade bed in the corner of a bare room she watches as Sam makes himself more comfortable on the rolled up blankets on the wooden floor beside her.

****

SAM: I don't think Alec likes me very much.

****

JESSE: That's probably a good thing.

****

SAM: I don't know why though.

__

Sam looks clueless.

****

JESSE: He must recognise a backstabber when he sees one.

****

SAM: It wasn't my fault that you fumbled that job!

__

She looks at him infuriated.

****

JESSE: No you just let me take the fall then you denied all involvement!

__

Max listens on the other side of the closed door.

****

SAM: I didn't ask you to come back and help me…

****

JESSE: You were too busy panicking.

****

SAM: If it's any consolation I do regret what happened.

__

She ignores his comment.

****

JESSE: Are you still working for White?

__

He doesn't hesitate in answering.

****

SAM: Absolutely not…Are you?

****

JESSE: …No, not really…I can't help but follow his orders.

****

SAM: I understand I was the same…I meant it when I said I can help you.

****

JESSE: I gotta go clear my head.

__

Max waits until Jesse is out of sight them joins Sam in the small room.

****

MAX: So your one of White's upgrades huh?

__

She says this matter of factly and he nods as he stands.

****

SAM: I was I got out, it cost more than I could afford but it was better in the long run.

****

MAX: Can you really help her?

****

SAM: I can.

****

MAX: Then get your friend over here ASAP cos she doesn't have long left.

__

He walks towards her an enquiring look on his face.

****

SAM: What do you mean? 

****

MAX: She didn't tell you.

__

He waits impatiently for her to continue.

****

MAX: Her body can't handle what they did to her she's dying.

* * *

__

Jesse walks just outside the borders of terminal city it's pitch black and the streets are for the most part empty, she watches as the last person disappears into a tatty building, then continues forward.

Footsteps sound on the pavement behind her and she stops, waiting. The footsteps come to a halt the flip of a blade the only sound.

"Don't move"

__

Jesse smiles and aims a kick at the guys mid-section she moves into a fighting stance as he falls to the floor. Keeping her eyes on the attacker Jessie picks up the knife, another voice to her right steals her attention.

"That was very stupid"

__

She moves swiftly into a position where she can see both men, the newest thug the older one of the two, tall and muscular the complete opposite to his fallen comrade. The tall one spins the metal chain he holds, around in the air, the one on the floor gets up rubbing his stomach.

****

YOUNG THUG: That hurt.

****

JESSE: And I was holding back too.

****

YOUNG THUG: I can take her Jimmy.

__

The muscular guy, Jimmy shakes his head and steps forward.

****

JIMMY: Watch and learn.

__

He hits her with the chain flicking it like a whip; it fastens around her wrist and he pulls her forward she butts him in the head bursting his nose. She steps behind him throwing the chain around his neck she forces his head back. She kicks the back off his knee causing him to fall forward.

His companion throws the knife which she catches.

****

JESSE: Thanks.

__

Her eyes glint as she thrusts the knife into Jimmy's pounding chest he gasps and his breathing becomes laboured. Jesse turns to his friend.

****

JESSE: I'll give you a 10-second head start.

__

He doesn't hesitate in running and he doesn't look back. She looks at the dying man.

****

JESSE: I'm very impatient.

__

She pulls the chain tighter around his neck and waits for the snap of his neck, looking in the direction of the other man she pulls her gloves up then begins the hunt.

* * *

__

White slides into the car seat then leans forward towards the driver.

****

WHITE: Don't lose her.

* * *

__

She hunts him like an animal a lone wolf singling out the weakling of the pack. He can hear her behind him, she makes her presence known by kicking things on the floor or tapping a window to let him know she's still on his trail.

She's the predator and he is dead.

* * *

__

Max glances out of the window keeping an eye on the shadows that lurked outside the fence, Alec interrupted her watch.

****

ALEC: Jesse should be back by now.

****

MAX: She'll be back when she's ready she needs to clear her head.

****

ALEC: Clearing your head doesn't take this long…Something's happened --

****

MAX: Will you quit it with the paranoia!

__

He taps her on the shoulder and points outside.

****

ALEC: No, something's wrong.

__

Jesse stumbles forward limping badly, her arm bleeding. She waves Alec and Max away as they come to help her.

****

JESSE: I don't need you help!

****

MAX: What happened to you?

__

She looks at Max with cold, unfeeling eyes.

****

JESSE: Nothing I couldn't handle.

__

Out of the corner of her eye Max sees Logan motioning for her to come to him, Alec pulls Jesse to one side.

****

ALEC: What happened huh?

****

JESSE: I ran into a little trouble nothing happened, no harm done.

__

She starts to walk up the steps to where Sam waits for her.

****

LOGAN: A man was found murdered tonight not too far from here a young woman found him then chased after his friend.

****

MAX: And what happened to him?

****

LOGAN: A man from the FBI saw what happened this man saved the friend, Agent White.

****

MAX: Ad you think Jesse did this.

****

LOGAN: You saw the state she got back here in and she wasn't to anxious to tell all.

****

MAX: Alec trusts her.

****

LOGAN: He can't see what she's doing.

****

MAX: He doesn't want to.

__

They watch her as she begins talking to Sam.

****

MAX: I don't trust him.

****

LOGAN: That's what Alec said.

****

MAX: Wow we actually agree with each other about something.

__

She sets off walking in the direction Jesse went.

****

LOGAN: What are you going to do?

****

MAX: Ask nicely.

* * *

__

Sam lies sprawled out on his make shift bed, he watches as cleans the cuts on her arm after refusing his help.

****

SAM: So who did you fight Jess?

****

JESSE: White was following me and I stopped him,

****

SAM: He's waiting for you to break.

__

She shrugs.

****

JESSE: That won't happen.

SAM: Do you still want to see the guy I told you about?

__

She nods solemnly.

****

JESSE: White saw what I did and he was…Happy.

****

SAM: I heard about that dead man I take it that was your work.

****

JESSE: I was trained to attack and he posed a threat, I did what had to be done.

****

SAM: And White saved the other one?

__

She nods again.

****

JESSE: He fought me to protect a complete stranger I don't know his purpose --

****

SAM: We can go first thing in the morning.

****

JESSE: Why can't we go now?

__

Sam nods to where Max and Alec stand in the doorway.

****

MAX: Because we won't let you.

****

ALEC: You have some explaining to do.

****

TBC…

__

*Don't forget to review*

**** __ __ __


	7. A Little Explanation

A/N – Okay you'll probably notice the layout is different, I'll go back and change the other chapter too and thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far, and finally, at long last onto the next chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"It was self defence, Alec, I…I wouldn't have gone after him otherwise" Jesse looked up at him an almost pleading look on her face.

He stood by the door, leaning on the wall his arms crossed "you hunted him…it's been all over the news for the past hour, a picture of you from you're Manticore days has been put up all around the city."  He shook his head "you shouldn't have even been out there."

"Go easy on her, man" Sam spoke up finally after being silent for the past ten minutes "it isn't her fault."  He shrugged "we can't help what we do."

"Don't talk to me about the shit that Manticore put her through –" he shouted before Max got in between them, Alec had walked towards where Sam stood and now Max pushed him back.

"Cool it, both of you, if you two want to kill each other do it later!"  Even though she didn't particularly like or trust Sam, she had to admit he did have a point this time, none of them knew what the upgrades had gone through "how about you take us to you're Doctor friend and get this sorted out" she said to Sam, no one moved "lets go!"

They complied and one by one trudged out and into the dark streets of Seattle.  

*

"Come Steve, just this one, please, you owe me a favour and this is it" Sam walked after his friend as the good Doctor busied himself around this office "I know you can do this you did it for me!"  Sam didn't usually beg but this time, he was desperate.

Steve shrugged and sighed as he turned around to face the upgrade "okay, bring her in to see me –."

"She's waiting outside" Sam sprinted up the cold, bare corridor and out into the open where it had begun to rain, the others where soaked through and less than amused "he'll do it…you're gonna be fine."  He smiled reassuringly at Jesse and gently took her by the arm to lead her back inside the small warehouse where Steve conducted his other business.  "He'll get started in about fifteen minutes and we'll come back and visit you tomorrow."

"We're not leaving her here alone" Alec objected immediately.

"It'll be fine, he'll treat her real good and it's only a few hours we'll all be back in Terminal City before you can say 'degrading the upgrade'."

"Degrading the Upgrade…what do you know we're still here" Alec pushed open the door to the warehouse and stepped inside are we going in or not, Max will you make sure Sam gets back to Terminal City safely…I really wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

Max began leading away a protesting Sam when she saw a man in his early thirties watching them from behind some crates, Sam followed her gaze "whose he?"

"Someone who shouldn't be here " the man upon seeing her watching started to run, Max gave chase.

Steve walked out of the warehouse, he looked around expectantly "I'm waiting" he saw Max running after the watcher "you can't just chase people all over the docks!"

"He could help us…he must've been watching us for a reason" Alec said "Jesse, are you ready?" 

She nodded weakly "lets just get this over with, I feel another post hypnotic suggestion coming on."

Alec followed her inside; he turned around once inside and looked at Sam "why don't you go and help Max" he closed the door in Sam's face.  Sam looked at the closed door in anger, after a few seconds he turned around.

TBC


End file.
